


Dizzy On Dreams

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Geralt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, sub/dom dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686376
Kudos: 105





	Dizzy On Dreams

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Geralt asked.

“Mm, not yet,” you replied and he huffed.

“Dove, what is this about?” he grumbled. He was sitting on the edge of your bed, undressed at your request. He could smell your anticipation, hear you moving around, and he was getting impatient – but he’d promised you he wouldn’t peek. The sound of your quickening heartbeat and the quiet rustle of fabric was promising to drive him mad if you didn’t hurry.

He sensed you approach, your body radiating waves of heat that he basked in as he breathed your scent in deep, like he could hold you in his lungs and keep part of you in him always. Your hands rested on his shoulders, slid down his chest to his stomach, his hips. His cock twitched in interest, and he hummed when you skipped past it to press fleeting touches down his thighs instead, finally pausing at his knees, gently prying them apart. Curiosity piqued, he obediently spread his legs, felt you settle on the floor between them.

“Dove,” he rumbled in a low voice. His fingers itched to be on you, his erection throbbing with want as he caught a whiff of arousal pooling between your legs.

He jerked slightly when your lips touched the inner corner of his knee, your breath fanning over his skin. “You can look now,” you murmured.

 _Finally._ Geralt opened his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath when he looked down at you.

You knelt between his legs, looking up at him from under your lashes demurely. You were wearing lingerie, rich burgundy embroidered with lighter red patterns. The bustier clung to your skin, emphasized the curve of your waist; the cups were patterned with lace that barely left anything to the imagination; he could see your nipples hardened with arousal and his cock throbbed with interest.

You knelt with your legs slightly spread, which emphasized the straps that went down your thighs, connecting the sheer stockings on your calves to the panties. The leg holes encircled your thighs with lace, and on your hips just above your crotch was a bow, with a convenient gap just underneath that showed your opening, glistening with arousal.

Geralt took his cock in hand as he drank in the sight of you, giving himself a couple of slow strokes. Watched the effect it had on you, seeing your pupils dilate and how your eyes fixed on the head glistening with precum, the way you licked your lips and subconsciously dug your fingers lightly into his skin. He noted the slight tremble of your thighs, your racing heart rate.

“The things you do to me, dove,” Geralt rumbled, stroking his fingers through your hair before gripping a fistful and tugging sharply. You gasped, obediently tilting your head back and exposing your throat to him, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Using his grip on your hair, he tilted your head slowly this way and that as you pliantly obeyed his touch; he watched light and shadow play on your features, watched your pulse beat in the hollow of your throat. “You just love being on display for me like this, don’t you?”

“Am I pleasing to you, sir?” you asked breathily rather than answering.

“Would you like to please me?” Geralt asked, giving his cock a couple of pumps with his free hand. You whined needily, nodding your head. Geralt released his hold on your hair and gestured for you to slide forward. “Come here then, pet. You can touch me, but not yourself, do you understand?” he asked.

Biting your lip, you nodded, shuffling forward on your knees until you were bracketed by his strong thighs. You slid your hands up, enjoying the feel of his muscles twitching under you. You reached under to caress his balls, gently playing with them as you swiped your tongue over the head of his cock, just tasting him to start.

Geralt’s breath left him in a rush and he went rigid at the first touch before going boneless. He set his hands on the bed behind him and leaned back, allowing you to set the pace while he watched you. You looked up at him as you wrapped your lips around the head, gripping his base, curling your fingers over where your mouth couldn’t quite reach. You gave him a few pumps as you bobbed your head down to gradually take him in more, swiping your tongue along the underside. He groaned and his hips twitched, jerking up slightly in an aborted thrust.

You choked briefly before humming, pleased by the effect you were having on him. To see Geralt of Rivia, who always had such perfect control of himself, come unraveled was truly a sight to behold. Hollowing your cheeks, you began to suck in earnest, using your hand to get what you weren’t able to fit in your mouth. Your jaw began to ache, eyes stinging a bit at the strain; you could feel from the tension gathering in Geralt’s thighs, his cock swelling and throbbing in your mouth as he neared his release, but he was holding back and you moaned softly around him.

Geralt growled your name softly in reply. “You’d best be ready to swallow, pet; you look so pretty, I’d hate to make a mess of you,” he murmured in a rough voice, his hand coming to caress your hair. You mewled softly, squeezing and rubbing your thighs together, desperately seeking some friction.

Noticing your predicament, Geralt shifted one of his legs so his calf pressed between your thighs and you groaned, making him shudder and twitch in your mouth from the sensation. You began to grind on his leg, using the rocking motion of your body to control the rhythm as you bobbed your head up and down on his dick; you hollowed your cheeks as you pulled almost all the way off, swiping your tongue over the head before sinking back down. You whimpered and panted and Geralt whispered praises above you.

“So gorgeous for me, pet, such a pretty little dove. Such a good girl for me, so pretty. Gods–” he cut off with a groan as you gave a particularly hard suck and cupped the back of your head so you’d stay in place as his orgasm hit him abruptly. You hummed and swallowed as much as you could, but a bit spilled out from your lips to dribble down your chin.

Breathing heavily, you sat back on your heels and looked up at Geralt. He watched you with heavy breaths as you swiped up his release with your thumb and licked it off, never breaking eye contact with him.

Geralt held your face, tipping it up as he leaned over you. He touched his forehead to yours, smirking. “You, my gorgeous pet, are just asking for trouble,” he murmured. His lips touched yours, languid and slow, and you reached up to thread your fingers into his hair, peppering kisses along his jaw before pressing your lips to the shell of his ear.

“If I’m asking for it, give it to me,” you breathed against his skin. He hummed and sat back to look at you appraisingly.

“Climb up, dove,” he murmured, patting his lap. Obediently, you climbed up, sitting astride his thighs. He kissed you again, hands sliding along your bare torso. You shivered and moaned into his mouth, shifting restlessly, missing the friction of having his leg to move against.

Suddenly Geralt’s hands hooked under the backs of your thighs and he twisted so you were on your back on the bed under him, his arms on either side of your waist. You gasped, looking at him with wide eyes and biting your lip.

Geralt drank in your face, flushed and needy with arousal, breathed in the scent of your desire, and he smirked as he leaned down to press his lips to your exposed belly. Gave you a light nip that had you jerk and twitch under him. Your fingers tangled in his hair and he hummed, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head. He stared into your eyes as he held them there effortlessly – you offered no resistance, pliant and trusting in his grasp.

“Do you still want to please me, pet?” he asked lowly. You hummed and nodded. “Use your words.”

“Yes, sir,” you breathed.

“Good girl. Stay still for me.” He squeezed your wrists, waited for your consenting nod before letting go and moving his attentions back down, nuzzling and kissing your stomach, then your thighs. He sank his teeth into one thigh until you whimpered before releasing, soothing the tender flesh with a kiss. He was pleased by the marks in your skin, pleased to leave something of himself behind.

“Geralt,” you whimpered quietly. Your legs were spread open, seeking, hips canted up off the mattress even as you kept your hands still.

“Mm,” Geralt hummed, skimming his nose along the inside of your thigh until he got to your hips, hovering his face above your opening so his breath fanned over you as he spoke. “What a gorgeous picture you make, wanton and needy.”

You squirmed and whined under him, face flushing. “Geralt please–”

“Shh, pet, all in good time.” He pressed a kiss to your hip just next to where the opening in the lingerie invited him to dip in and you whined needily. Geralt chuckled quietly.

“I could draw this out all night, keep you on the edge until you really begged for me,” he mused and you whimpered softly at the thought, fine trembles going through you. “But, you’ve been very good for me, and you look…. _delicious_ like this.” Geralt flattened his tongue, dragged it torturously slow along your opening as you groaned.

He hummed as he tasted you, tapped your thigh twice. Obediently you shifted your legs a bit wider, breathing heavily. Geralt enjoyed the sight of your chest heaving with your panting breaths before he focused, admiring your glistening folds slick with arousal before delving in with his tongue. He knew all the ways to make you come undone, and he wasted no time, burying his face between your legs and fucking you with thrusts of his tongue, slipping his thumb in to rub against your clit. You dug your heels into the mattress for purchase, thrusting into the touch with a loud moan.

“G-Geralt,” you gasped, barely coherent. Your arms flexed, straining with the effort you were making to keep them in place.

“Gonna cum for me, pet?” he pulled back to murmur, low voice like a velvety caress. You hummed and nodded desperately. He grabbed onto your ankle, pulled your leg over his shoulder and guided the other leg to do the same so your ankles locked behind his back, your knees hooked over his shoulders. “Cum for me, then,” he purred.

He dived back down, laved his tongue against your clit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking on the throbbing nerve. You cried out his name and arched up violently as your orgasm washed over you, your legs twitching as your hips jerked while you rode it out. You collapsed in a boneless heap afterwards, gasping for breath. Geralt lapped up your release until you whined from the sensitivity and weakly kicked at him, squirming away.

Groaning, you sat up and stretched out your arms until something popped. “Gods,” you muttered, yawning. Geralt smirked up at you and you gently batted at his arm.

“Oh shut up,” you told him, but you were smiling.

“I didn’t say a word,” he replied smugly, coming to his feet. You reached out, caught his hand and tangled your fingers together.

“Where are you going?” you asked quietly. Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“I was going to get a washcloth,” he replied. You huffed.

“You’re doing that….thing,” you grumbled, lips puckering into a pout.

“Thing?” he echoed drily.

“The thing where you get all withdrawn and distant after we have sex because you’re afraid of commitment.”

Geralt’s eyes slid away from yours. He sighed. “Y/N….”

“Just–” You cut him off, pulled on his hand until he sat by you. “Just stay. Hold me for a bit.”

“It’s….not a good idea,” he hedged.

“It’s a very good idea,” you countered. “Just. C’mere.” You scooted up the bed, laid down and patted the bed by you. Geralt sighed deeply, but he joined you, laying on his side facing you. You scooted in, wrapped your arm around him and hooked your chin on top of his head. You traced the muscles of his back as they slowly relaxed. He sighed again, but it sounded more like contentment this time. “That’s better,” you murmured.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked quietly.

“If you didn’t want it, you’d have left,” you pointed out. “But you’re still here. And I’m….tired of it. What we have is so…..I like it. I like it a lot. But you’re always coming and going, fleeting and hard to keep hold of, I feel like I’m constantly on the verge of losing you. For once, I just….want you to stay.”

Geralt was quiet and you pressed your face into his hair, continued to stroke his back. He sighed against your throat, and you felt his lashes flutter against your skin as he shut his eyes.

“It will only lead to more heartbreak down the line,” he murmured, but he relaxed into a boneless heap in your arms and you let a small, victorious smile curl your lips.

“Yours or mine?” you asked.

“Both,” he replied a bit tersely. You hummed.

“You might believe that, but I don’t, and I think the rewards we reap are worth taking a chance at loss down the line for.” You kissed the top of his head.

“You’re incorrigible,” he told you.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I’m still deciding,” he huffed, but you caught the teasing lilt to his tone.

“Guess you’ll have to stick around until you figure it out,” you pointed out smugly. He sat up on an elbow to level a glare at you, but it lacked any real heat.

“Stubborn thing, aren’t you?”

“Rich, coming from you,” you teased, poking his chest lightly. He caught your hand, brought it to his face and kissed your palm gently. Your heart skipped a beat and you’re sure he saw in your face exactly what tonight meant to you because his features softened, and he leaned in and kissed you chastely before laying on his back, beckoning to you. Eagerly you slid over, curling up to his side with your head on his chest. He slid his arm around you and you sighed happily.

“Happy?” he rumbled, hand sliding gently up and down your side.

“Very,” you replied, already drowsy and drifting.

“Good. Go to sleep,” he told you. You felt his lips brush against your forehead and smiled without opening your eyes.

“Be here when I wake up.”

“I will. Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night. Thank you, for staying.”

“Anything for you,” he whispered, and it was the last thing you heard before you drifted off.

When you woke to drowsy amber eyes and arms encircling you, something warm unfurled in your chest, sure that this was a beautiful beginning.


End file.
